


[Филворд] VVorld

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF 2021 Челлендж [6]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Gen, Hungarian crossword puzzle, puzzle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Филворд (или венгерский кроссворд) - это игра на внимательность. Игровое поле представляет собой прямоугольную сетку, заполненную буквами. Игроку неоходимо найти в сетке все зашифрованные слова. Для подсказки слова-ответы приводятся под игровым полем.
Series: WTF 2021 Челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160039
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	[Филворд] VVorld

[Играть онлайн](https://onlinetestpad.com/f6ueem3vmrgqq)


End file.
